


Amayuki

by hikikomoriz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, babey ocs said they r super babey huh, just some babey work before i post the story i have, yuki crossdresses but its not rlly important?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikomoriz/pseuds/hikikomoriz
Summary: Something about these dumbass heteros.





	Amayuki

**Author's Note:**

> I piled the first 2 stories into the first chapter. They weren't very long anyway.

"I like you. A lot."

Amaterasu has known Yuki forever. And she knows when he's lying. She watches her girly-dressed friend with wide eyes. Her cheeks burn, and she laughs anxiously. Why was he confessing..? She knew he was being honest. But, she doesn't get it.

"I mean it, Ama-chan. I.. Super duper ultra like you." He takes her hand, smiling softly. What? Amaterasu is even more confused. What does this mean? Should she like him back? Does she like him back?

She isn't really sure. She knows she feels.. happy and light near him. But could that mean she likes him? "Ah.. Yuki. You like like me?" Geez. She's been reduced to baby talk, huh? She's starting to feel embarrassed..

"Yeah, Ama-chan. I like like you. Isn't that kinda obvious, haha?" He let's go of her hand. His palms are so sweaty right now. Can't she see he's being honest? His smile falls after a quiet minute. "Er- Am I pressuring you?" His eyes dart to hers.

Amaterasu puts on a kind, but regretful smile. "I'm.. not sure if I feel the same way towards you, Yuki. You do mean a lot to me, of course! I'm just.." She searches for the word, putting a finger out to shush Yuki. "I'm just really uncertain, is all. When I know how I feel.. I'll tell you. Alright?"

Yuki nods, smiling again. "Yeah, Ama-chan! I get that. Get back to me soon, or I might move on..!" He joked, and Amaterasu can see that it's safe. All that really matters is that their friendship is secured. As long as Yuki can stay happy, as long as Yuki doesn't despise her.

That's all she needs to be happy.

* * *

"Yuki!" Amaterasu reached out for him. "Wait up!" She wailed and rushed after him. She giggled and wiped sweat off her forehead. Geez, Yuki sure knew how to run---! He had fallen. So much more for knowing how to run, huh? She took his hand and helped him up.

"Sorry, Ama-chan!" Yuki laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was Madoka's friend, that blonde girl." He huffed, giving Amaterasu a grin. "She's kinda annoying."

Amaterasu scoffed, grabbing Yuki's arm. "Whatever you say. Anyway, uhm.." A blush spread across her cheeks as she awkwardly let go of Yuki's arm. "You know how.. how you like me?" She whispered the words, looking back at the ground. All her previous energy had dissolved to revert her back to her typical reserved personality.

"Yeah. I still do, by the way!" His smile could have blinded her if she saw. She was too busy imagining eating grass. "So.. What's up? Do you have a full response now?" He stared at her. All Amaterasu would see in those eyes is love if she looked up now.

Amaterasu held her hair tightly, swallowing. This should be easy. After all, Yuki had done it so easily. Confessing shouldn't be hard. It was fine, wasn't it? It wasn't like Yuki would reject her, because he still likes her. But.. But she felt it.

Something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know when. "I think I like you back, Yuki." She can't take those words back. She can't, she can't. She won't. It hangs in the air. She hears the faintest gasp.

Arms wrap around her. "Yay, you realized your feelings." His soft voice dances around her head. It twirls around. And it leaps. And she smiles.

"So, haha.." The male let her go, taking a step back. "Are we dating now, or..?" She nods and he just gets more happy.

And that's all Amaterasu needs.


End file.
